Gadget
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: An expirement after fourth year gives Harry a new, and unexpected companion. M for future chapters. Harry/Gadget. Slight Rescue Ranger crossover. Read AN in Prologue for explination
1. Prologue

**A/N – I know, another story, when I have so many already in progress (So many ideas, so little time, *sigh*) but I have recently found, and watched, my old Rescue Ranger VHS tapes (I'd forgotten how much I loved that show) which inspired this story. **

**First I would like to say that this is not a crossover story, for, really, one main reason, I could not figure out how to use the Rescue Rangers in the Harry Potter world, and make it believable, without wizard kind knowing that animals are in fact rather intelligent (Animagus transformation). That said, I am using Gadget, or at least a character based off of her same name, appearance, and personality. I thought about using the other Rangers, but I only really need, or for that matter want, Gadget. How I get her will be explained in story.**

**Now for the disclaimer, and I will only say this once, I do not own Harry Potter, Rescue Rangers, or any related characters. **

**Prologue**

Fourteen year old Harry James Potter double checked that he had the necessary ingredients for the potion he was about to brew.

Despite his just passing potions grade, the young wizard was actually a natural when it came to brewing potions. If Professor Snape would grade fair, and not look the other way when one of his Slytherins (namely one Draco Malfoy) sabotaged his work, he would easily be top of the class, he may even have been allowed to skip a year or two.

The fact that it was the only magic he was allowed to do outside of school didn't hurt. As long he didn't alert the Dursleys to what he was doing, he was fine.

The truth was that he found potion making soothing, and with the events that happened at the beginning of summer, he really needed the soothing.

Last summer, Sirius had sent him his mother's notebook. Lily, as a Charms and Potions Mistress, had been rather intelligent. And her notebook was filled with her own spells and potions that she had invented, or found useful. Some were incomplete, such as the potion recipe Harry was currently attempting, due to Lily not having found the proper combination of ingredients before her death. One of the more complex was an attempt to make a cure for lycanthropy.

The potion Harry was currently attempting to brew, or perhaps he should say create as he was trying to complete his mother's recipe, was a potion that would, hopefully, repair his eyes and remove his need for glasses.

Lily mentioned in her notebook that this potion hadn't even been tested, as she had never completed a first draft of the formula.

Which was why he had a mouse to test it on.

Satisfied that he had the necessary ingredients, Harry lit his small burner and, setting his cauldron over the flame, began to prepare the potion, following his mother's and then his own, instructions.

Three hours later, after letting the potion cool, Harry took a small portion of the potion and placed it in a small dish, which he placed in with the mouse. Bottling the rest of the potion, Harry then proceeded to clean up his small work area.

He checked the time, 12:46 am, and yawned. Taking one last look at the mouse, and confirming that it had drank the potion, Harry turned off the lights and went to sleep.

00000000000

The mouse in question, a female house mouse, began to undergo significant changes while the young wizard slept, due to the potion she had ingested.

For one, her vision changed from black and white to color and sharpened to 20/20, which would be expected, as the potions was meant to improve her vision.

But the changes didn't stop with her eyes. Her body began to change as well, elongating to 5.67 inches, and becoming much more human like. Her hind legs, grew longer and womanly, while her fore legs, became arms. Her paws became feet and hands, complete with thumb, respectively. Her main body, became actually human like, growing breast as four of her five pairs of mammary glands disappeared.

The fur covering her body also disappeared, leaving smooth creamy skin in it's place. In fact the only places hair was left were the mouse's eyebrows, eyelashes, and the hair on top of her head, which grew down to the base of her tail and turned dirty blond.

Her face became a little more humanized, while still mouse like, and her whiskers disappeared. And her brown-eyes, common to most mice, became blue, though as the potion had put her to sleep while it worked, this would be unnoticeable at the moments.

But perhaps the greatest change that would happen to the mouse would be the increase in her brain power.

Of course none of this would be realized until both mouse and wizard awoke.

0000000000

**Hope you enjoy, and yes, I do have a plan for this story. As for what the mouse is supposed to look like, look up Gadget Hackwrench. I hope you all enjoy. And if you haven't figured it out yet, this story takes place after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.**

**Please review and take a look at the challenges in my forums, and don't forget you can post your own challenges in my Other Challenges forum.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Although it's not yet relevant, I would like to say that the idea of electronics working around magic, will not apply to this story. Though people will think that, and I have a fairly simple explanation as to why there aren't to many electronics. Why bother with electronics or electricity, when magic serves just as good a use. And pure-bloods, who basically run the magical world, for the most part wish to prove their superiority over muggles, and accepting, or even looking into adapting, muggle technology would mean that the muggles can do something better than they can. And why would you use something "inferior" (not that it actually is, just pure-blood mindset) to what you're currently using.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry awoke in the morning, and the first thing he did was stretch, before putting on his glasses, and going over to check on the mouse.

He was not expecting what he saw.

Blushing slightly, Harry turned away from the cage, were the mouse, now very noticeably a female (and rather attractive), was sleeping, naked. Taking the pillowcase off of his pillow, he draped it over the cage, blocking the mouse. He wasn't sure what had happened, he wasn't even sure if the mouse had gained any intelligence, either way, at the very least, the pillowcase kept him from starring at her.

Thankful, for once, that his bedroom also doubled as a storage facility for Dudley's old and broken things, he began searching through the junk to see if he could find anything that could be used to cover the naked mouse, if she was indeed intelligent enough to realize she was naked.

What he found was a GI Joe camouflaged soldier outfit and a blue shirt and dark pants from a naval GI Joe, as well as a yellow sun-dress from a barbie, that Dudley had traded for, simply to see if it was anatomically correct. He popped the head off when it wasn't.

Unable to find anything else, Harry walked over to the cage, and gently shook it.

"Wha..?" A feminine voice said sleepily from inside the cage. "Uhh...," a bit more awake this time. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly.

"I don't suppose you have any clothes?" the mouse asked hopefully.

Harry just moved the pillowcase back slightly and slipped the clothes through the bars of the cage.

"Thank you," the mouse said. After a few moments of silence, the mouse said, "All-right, I'm decent."

Harry pulled back the pillowcase to see that the mouse was wearing the sailor outfit.

"Thanks for the clothes," the mouse said happily.

"No problem," Harry said, with a faint blush.

The mouse either didn't notice the blush, or chose to ignore it. "I don't suppose you could let me out of here?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, sorry." Harry opened the cage, and helped the mouse climb out.

Hedwig kept an eye on them from her roost near the window.

"So um, do you have a name?" Harry asked.

The mouse shook her head. "No, do you?"

"Harry Potter." The young wizard held out his hand, and the mouse grabbed a hold of his pointer finger and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted when his uncle's voice yelled from the floor below, "Boy! Get down here and start breakfast!"

Harry sighed. "Sorry, I'll be back after my chores are done. Just, stay in the room," he instructed the mouse.

"Okay," she agreed.

Harry smiled at her, before turning to his owl. "No eating our new friend Hedwig."

The snowy owl ruffled her feathers as though she was offended that he would even suggest such a thing.

Chuckling, he left his bedroom to begin another day of chores at the Dursleys.

It was six am

0000000000

While Harry was gone, the mouse began exploring the bedroom. She was pleased to find a lot of junk she could mess around with, though she admitted it would help if she had some tools to work with.

So she began looking for things she could use to fashion into tools. And in some cases, she was lucky enough to find some actual tools that were small enough she could use.

It turned out to be a fairly productive day for her.

0000000000

It was almost nine when Harry once more entered his room, exhausted from the chores that the Dursleys had assigned. The fact that it was one of the hottest summers on record hadn't helped.

So he was surprised when he saw an empty bleach bottle, which the mouse was currently cutting a section out of with the saw off of a Swiss army knife, which lay, in pieces, nearby with other tools. Several of the tools were home-made, and he also noticed a model kit screwdriver, two nail files, and a small adjustable wrench.

"Looks like you've been busy," He commented, after the mouse had paused in her work so that he didn't startle her and cause her to hurt herself.

The mouse did jump before turning to Harry. "Sorry, I didn't here you come in," she said.

Harry smiled. "Looks like you've had a productive day. Uh...What exactly is it you're doing?"

"Oh..Uh," She turned to the bleach bottle, and several other bits of discarded junk that she had fished out of the pile Harry had put everything in when he moved into the room. "Well, I started out just trying to find tools for me to use. Once I did, I began building this."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Sitting down on the bed, he held out his hand for the mouse to step into. "What exactly is this?" he asked, as he picked the mouse up. "Oh, and I managed to smuggle these up from the kitchen, I hope it's a big enough selection for you to choose from," he said, pulling a napkin with cheese, a bit of bread, and a couple slices of banana. "I'm afraid I don't know how much you eat, so it may bit a bit much."

The mouse smiled. "Thanks Harry. That should be enough for a couple meals." She tore off a piece of bread. "As for what I'm building, it's supposed to be a plane...eventually." She took a bite of the bread.

"And it'll work?" he asked skeptically, not seeing how a bleach bottle could become a plane.

"It should," the mouse replied happily, after swallowing her bread.

As she tore off a piece of the slice of cheese he brought up, Harry reached down and picked up one of her home-made tools, which appeared to be a hammer. "Nifty little gadgets," he mumbled to himself. His eyes widened and he smiled. "Say, have you chosen a name yet?"

The mouse shook her head. "I can't think of one I like, one that feels as though it fits."

"Well how about Gadget?" Harry suggested. "It certainly fits with what you're doing."

The mouse was silent for a few moments. "Gadget," she tested. Smiling she said, "Golly, I like that. Gadget it is then."

Harry held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gadget."

Grasping his finger, Gadget shook his hand. "The pleasure's mine Harry."

0000000000

Over the course of the next month, Gadget continued to work on her plane, while Harry, in between chores and attempting to redo the eye repair potion, though he did keep note of the recipe that gave Gadget her current form, began brewing the animagus potion, which would take the whole month to brew.

Also over the course of the month, Harry and Gadget got to know one another. He had also, with Gadgets help, repaired the old sewing machine his aunt had thrown into the room. And after several disastrous attempts, Harry had made a few outfits for Gadget, which by her own choice, was mostly violet overalls, wife-beater undershirts, and panties (Which Harry was quite embarrassed to be making). There were a few other outfits, such as a red dress, which aside from the initial fitting (And what a fit that dress had been. While he already realized that Gadget was attractive, the dress had made her look downright sexy as hell.), Gadget hadn't worn at all. He'd also gotten Gadget a pair of blue safety goggles, which she had taken to wearing on her head, to hold back her hair, when not in use.

The mouse had also built a friendship of sorts with Hedwig, which, unknown to Harry, had come in handy when, while delivering another short letter saying that he could say much from Ron, Pigwidgeon had tried to eat Gadget, only to be stopped, rather viciously, by Hedwig.

The little owl was gone, on his way back to his owner, before Harry returned to the room and carrying a new respect for the snowy owl.

At the end of the month, Gadget had finished her plane, and was currently out on a test flight, when the animagus potion was finished, all it now needed was the final ingredient, a piece of the animal one wanted to change into (the only limit was that it could not be magical). Harry had, after a discussion, and relatively simple check to see if she was in fact (due to her experience with the potion that changed her) magical (The check to see if she was magical was simple enough, as he only needed a few drops of her blood, and a potion which he had already brewed), with Gadget, decided that he would try and become a mouse like her.

The reason he would want to be like her, aside from several advantages she had in hearing, smell, agility, and her ability to climb and jump, was quite simple. It was also something that both had admitted to when they had discussed the idea.

They were both attracted to the other.

Harry had no problems admitting that he was attracted to intelligent women. The fact that Gadget wasn't exactly hard on the eyes also helped, as did her kind, and at times distracted nature. At the same time, harry found her intense, and passionate, especially when she was working on something, but just as much when she tried to explain what she was doing to him.

More times than not, what Gadget said went right over his head.

Gadget was attracted to Harry for several reasons. One was that he was a lot kinder than what she had observed of other humans (Of course Harry had warned her not to judge humanity based purely off of the Dursleys, but she had left the house several times, both on her own and with Harry). He also was fairly smart, albeit no where near as smart as she was, and a good listener. The best part was that he didn't try and pretend he knew something when she explained things to him, and would actually ask questions until he did.

So Gadget had given him a hair of hers. According to the potion recipe, it wouldn't matter the gender of the animal.

Adding Gadget's hair to the potion, Harry waited the required five minutes, and drank down the potion.

He fell back onto his bed unconscious.

0000000000

Harry awoke several hours later, to a rather worried Gadget.

"Harry," she said softly as he opened his eyes, "are you alright?"

The first thing Harry noticed was that Gadget was much bigger than he was used too, or at least she appeared that way. "I'm fine," he groaned. "Feel like I just got hit by a couple dozen bludgers though." He sat up and looked at Gadget. "Why are you so tall?"

Gadget smiled. "I'm not tall," she said happily. "You're short. The potion worked."

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered what he was doing that knocked him out. Looking down, the first thing he noticed was that, apparently, Gadget had covered him with a blanket, as he was completely naked. The second thing he noticed was the tail, as it felt rather odd to have one. Bringing his hands up, he began feeling his face, it was defiantly not human.

His glasses were also missing, and he could see perfectly.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well Gadget, how do I look?"

Gadget just blushed and said quietly, "Handsome."

At Gadget's complement, Harry blushed, he blushed even harder when he remembered he was naked, laying in front of Gadget. "Uhh...about how much bigger than you am I, if at all?"

"I'd say you're an even 6 inches tall," Gadget said, looking away. "I don't think we have anything that will fit you."

Harry gulped. "Do you think you could make me something, or should I change back to human?"

Gadget hesitated. "I don't think I could..."

"It's alright," Harry assured her. He smiled softly. "I'll just change back to human, or at least I'll try to. Perhaps you should step back."

0000000000

**Hope you like. Please Review.**

**And as for Gadget and Harry admitting they like each other at this point, I did put a month in there for them to get to know one another. And they aren't jumping into bed right away, they're just admitting that they are attracted to one another. Also, for their size, I'm using a 1/12 scale Basically, I'm using an inch is a foot for mouse height. Meaning, that if Gadget were human size, she'd be 5' 8", Harry's mouse form, compared, would be 6' I hope I haven't confused anyone with that. Coincidentally, the only information I could find on gadget's actual supposed height was six inches, since I got this from an unofficial source I wonder if anyone could tell me the truth. As it is, I made her a little shorter.**

**And because it was mentioned in reviews, I would like to point out that the potion Harry used on Gadget was an incomplete recipe of his mother's. Harry tried to complete it, and, naturally, it being his first attempt, added (or possibly missed) some ingredients which is what caused Gadget's transformation. Also, he will not be giving the potion to Hedwig, because it, for lack of a better term, humanized Gadget, yes she still has certain traits of a mouse, but a more human looking Hedwig...No. Also, he wouldn't know it was safe to give to Hedwig.**

**The reason he tested the potion on Gadget is because mice, believe it or not, mice have a high degree of homology (similar structure) to humans. It's why scientist use lab mice and rats. And while birds do have some similar structure, it is not as high as mouses, nor are they even mammals. So, no Hedwig Potion.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked, in his mouse form, as he sat in what would be the co-pilot's chair of the plane, if Gadget had put in control's for a co-pilot anyway.

Like Gadget, his mouse form had no hair, except for the top of his head, which retained his messy black hair. He also had kept his athletic build, much to the female mouse's appreciation. He wore his own set of overall's, only his were green, as they were the easiest thing he was able to make. And for whatever reason, probably because he had been trying to make an eye correction potion, he didn't need to wear glasses.

"If you'd read further ahead in your mother's notebook, you would have found the information eventually," Gadget said, pointing out the section she read in Lily's notebook that ranted about the unfairness of relying on magical parents to control their children's magic at home, while muggle-borns got warnings for the slightest infraction since no other magicals supposedly lived in the area. It, on top of her notes on electronics and magic, had prompted Gadget to suggest moving out of the Dursleys and someplace where harry could use magic, and not have to put up with his relatives. "So yes, I'm sure."

Harry eyed the wings of the plane. "I wasn't talking about moving love."

Gadget smiled at the term of endearment he had started to use. "I've had this thing on five test flights without incident. It's safe." At Harry's continued look of worry she added, "You fly a broom without wings, and without any fear, if anything, this should feel much safer."

"No offense Gadget, but my broom isn't made of thrown away junk in my bedroom."

Gadget just smiled, and kept her eyes on Hedwig, who was flying ahead of them, leading the way to Hogwarts school.

Gadget had suggested finding someplace near Hogwarts where they could, literally, build a home. She had even convinced Harry to order a couple books, via owl order, from Flourish and Blotts to help. Granted, Harry wouldn't be able to help much, aside from doing what his girlfriend told him, but Harry was going along with the idea, mainly because it meant leaving the Dursleys, possibly for good.

The reason they were going to Hogwarts was simple, Harry didn't know any other places, aside from Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and The Burrow, where other magicals lived, and hence he could use magic. Of the four, and after Gadget had described her idea, they had ruled out London, due to too many people and the possibility that they could lose their home at the discretion of the city, and the Burrow, since Harry didn't know where the Weasley's property ended. And since Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were so close, they opted for finding a place on the Hogwarts grounds, that way they could even use the place during the school year.

Soon, the old castle appeared in the distance.

"Okay Harry," Gadget ordered, "Keep an eye out for a decent tree."

"We should look near the edge of the forest," Harry explained. "It'll be safer, as most of the more dangerous creatures stay further in."

Gadget nodded her agreement, and they flew towards the edge of the forest. Harry pointed out Hagrid's Hut, and Gadget piloted further down the tree-line, so that Harry wouldn't be seen when he changed to human.

"What about there?" Harry asked, pointing towards a walnut tree, near the edge of the forest. It was about eight meters tall, with a trunk that was about one and a quarter meters in diameter.

"Let's go have a look."

0000000000000

Gadget liked the tree.

And so she was currently sitting in the plane, deciding on an appropriate layout for her and Harry's home. She also had to remind herself about Harry's ability to use magic in the design of the home, as well as the health of the tree.

So far, she figured the tree would need at least three entrances, one for everyday use, one for Hedwig, and one for the plane, though she would also like a fourth, down at ground level. She figured they would need a living room, a workshop for her to work in, a potion lab for Harry, a kitchen, a dinging room, at least one bedroom and bathroom, an room for Hedwig, and a hanger for the plane.

Harry, who had been waiting patiently as first Gadget had examined the tree, and no sat deep in thought asked, "So what's the verdict?"

"That depends on how much magic you can do in your current form," Gadget admitted. "It'll work either way of course, but it'll be a lot easier, and less of a headache, if you can use that room expansion charm."

Harry frowned. The charm she was speaking of was in one of the books she had him order, it also involved several wand movements, on top on the incantation. "Uh, I don't think I'll be able too, at least not with my usual wand. It's too big for me to use in this form."

"I know," Gadget groaned. "But doing all of this by hand is going to take a while, especially since we don't have an entrance to start with." She looked over at harry. "I don't suppose you could make a wand big enough for you to use?"

Harry shook his head. "I know nothing of wandmaking, I don't even think there are any books available on the subject."

"Well where'd you get your wand?"

"Ollivander's."

00000000000

Stepping into Ollivander's wand shop, Harry Potter was an agitated person. This agitation came from two things, the first, slightly minor thing, was that he hadn't thought to see if Ollivander would make him a wand that he would be capable of using as a mouse. But most of the aggravation stemmed from the headline he had read in the Daily Prophet.

It seemed that Fudge had completely disregarded his warning that Voldemort was back.

"Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, stepping out from the shelves of his shop. "I didn't expect to see you back here again for several years. I trust your wand is working well?" he asked, leveling a stern look at the younger man.

Harry smiled at the old wandmaker. "No, my wand's fine. But I was wondering about getting another."

"And why would you want another wand Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked curiously. "Is there a problem with your current one?"

"Not really," Harry assured him. "But I...well, I need a smaller wand."

"Why?" Ollivander asked bluntly.

Harry sighed. "Would be willing to close the curtains Sir? I really don't want others to know why."

Ollivander looked at Harry curiously, but did as he asked, he even locked the door and flipped the sign to closed. Turning back to Harry, he said, "Now Mr. Potter, why is it that you need a smaller wand?"

Harry sighed, before turning into a mouse. His clothes even changed to the overall's he was wearing before (a nifty discovery, since his clothes turned into a mouse with him, he was happy that the process worked in reverse as well, and what he wore as a mouse changed into his human self).

Looking up at the baffled wandmaker, Harry said, "I can't use my normal wand like this."

Ollivander snorted. "I should think not." He reached down and held out his hand. "Well step in Mr. Potter, It'll be much better if you are on the counter, rather than my floor."

After doing as Ollivander suggested, the old wandmaker lifted Harry up onto the counter. After setting him down, Ollivander gave him an appraising look. "Strictly speaking, I am not supposed to sell anyone a second wand, unless their first has been damaged beyond repair. However, since you won't be able to use a wand that would fit you at you current size when at your normal human height, I suppose I may be able to accommodate you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Ollivander smiled. "Indeed. It'll be a bit of a challenge, but I believe I can make you a wand. If you will just give me a moment..." The older wizard disappeared into the shelves of his shop, only to re-appear a few moments later, with a piece of parchment and a knife.

"It's not often I make custom wands Mr. Potter," Ollivander explained as he pulled a quill and inkwell from his counter. He dipped the quill and then began to write several lines of runes on the parchment. As he wrote he continued speaking, "In a moment, I will require a few drops of your blood. You will need to let those drops fall onto this parchment, it will glow briefly, before telling me the ideal length, type of wood, and core necessary for your wand."

The wandmaker finished the runes, which completely covered the parchment, and held the knife for Harry. "It shouldn't take much, but be careful, the blade is rather sharp," he cautioned.

"Okay," Harry said, before walking up, and wincing as he slit his thumb. Holding out his hand over the parchment, Harry allowed his blood to fall onto the parchment.

As soon as it began to glow, Harry pulled his hand back, placing his cut thumb into his mouth to staunch the bleeding.

Ollivander picked up the parchment and began to read. "Hmm...Not too difficult. The trick will be not splintering the wood," he mumbled to himself. He looked back at Mr. Potter, "I am willing to try and make you a new wand, though it will obviously take some time. Do you have any other business in the alley?"

"I have a few more things to collect," Harry admitted.

"Well then come back when you are done. If I'm careful, this shouldn't take longer than an hour or so."

00000000000

Harry returned to the wand shop two hours later, with two new trunks. Both had shrinking charms put in so that they could be easily transported in Gadget's plane. One would replace his current trunk, and the other would be modified to be, basically, a portable house for him and Gadget. One of the trunks currently held several items that Gadget admitted she would like for their new home, as well as several tools that he planed to shrink down so that Gadget could use them as a surprise, clothes for them both that he planned to shrink down, and several more books, that he purchased both from Flourish and Blotts, as well as a muggle bookstore.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter," Ollivander greeted happily. He promptly switched his sign to closed, and shut the curtains once more. "If you could please change, we can test out your new wand."

"You seem excited," Harry pointed out, just before changing to a mouse.

"I assure you that I am Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, as he helped the young wizard up onto the counter. "It's not often I get a challenge such as this. It took me three attempts to carve the wood without splintering it, and another two to properly combine and seal the core inside." He handed the mouse a wand that was .83 of an inch long.

As Harry took the wand, he felt the familiar feeling that he did when he first picked up his holly and phoenix feather wand.

Ollivander smiled as he realized that the wand worked. "5/6 of an inch long; oak; with a single strand of unicorn hair (dipped in freely given unicorn blood), and the barb off of a phoenix feather as a core. Do not let it's size fool you Mr. Potter, this is a powerful wand."

"It's amazing Mr. Ollivander How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing Mr. Potter," the old wandmaker said, surprising Harry. "I admit the material's used were, basically, leftovers from previous wands I have made, that were too small for me to use again in a full sized wand. Besides, I enjoyed the chance to something different."

00000000000

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. For those of you wondering, the plane Gadget built is the Ranger Plane from Rescue Rangers. Also Gadget is not magical, she was made by magic, but she is not magic herself.**

**Please Review and check out the Challenges in my Forums (link on profile)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Gadget's new home in the walnut tree, was ready to be moved into at the end of the day, now that Harry had his new wand. And while there was still a lot to be done, the basic layout of the tree was done. And thanks to magic, the home they had built was much larger than what would have been possible without it. There were five levels to their home so far.

The top floor housed a large hollow for Hedwig, that was plenty big enough for her to stretch out her wings and still fit two more owls. The duo also figured it was big enough for Hedwig to bring in packages if necessary, which could then be shrunk down as necessary. Gadget and Harry planned on adding a refillable water dish, and food bowl for when she didn't want to hunt, or was too busy. Gadget was also reading up on runes, so that they could make the room temperature controlled for the owl. But for now, it was plenty sufficient and Hedwig was very happy about it.

The next floor down, which would be labeled the second floor, contained a master bedroom, which was still rather bare, only having a shrunken down to fit, king-sized bed so that the two mice had a place to sleep while they worked on everything else (It had taken Gadget giving Harry their first kiss, leaving the young wizard rather stunned, and pointing out that they already slept in the same bed, just in different forms, to get him to agree that it would be easier for them to just start sleeping in the same bed rather than moving into the same room later as their relationship progressed.). Attached to the bedroom was the unfinished master bathroom, which so far contained only a toilet and sink that Gadget had worked all day on, looking up and carving the appropriate runes for Harry to charge so that they would have a working bathroom. There was also a room that was designated to be another spare bathroom. As well as three spare rooms that had yet to be decided, one room that would be turned into a library, and two rooms that would be turned into offices, one for Harry and one for Gadget.

The second floor down from the top would be the main floor and contain a kitchen, the main living area, another bathroom, and a recreation room. Outside the main floor, Harry would be doing some of the more difficult spell casting, widening and strengthening branches at specific points to create a large patio and landing pad.

What would be the first basement would contain a potion lab for Harry, a gym, an indoor pool and hot tub, a dueling room, and two more bathrooms.

The last floor, which would be the second basement, would contain Gadget's workshop, another bathroom, and a hanger/garage that would, hopefully, have two entrances, one at ground level, and one that would actually be at the same level as the main entrance, assuming Gadget could carve the correct runes at the desired locations. It would also, hopefully, have a door that would allow Gadget to go from the workshop to the second floor without having to traverse three flight's of stairs.

It had taken most of the day for Harry to expand the inside of the tree to such proportions. And tomorrow, while Gadget began the long process of building and carving runes into various furnishings, so that they would actually work as the tree had no plumbing or electricity, Harry would be casting spells on the tree, inside and out, to keep their home alive and well, as well as charging the runes Gadget would be carving.

So as Harry laid in his and Gadget's bed, magically exhausted from work, dressed in a plain-white tee shirt and red plaid pajama bottoms, he didn't notice Gadget enter the bedroom from the bathroom, wearing a long white tee, which came down to her knees, over a pair of pink panties that Harry had actually bought before shrinking down for his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry it took so much out of you today," Gadget said, drawing his attention to her.

When Harry noticed Gadget's sleeping attire, more specifically her lack of pants, he blushed. "It's okay," he mumbled shyly, earning a giggle from the blond mouse.

"What's the matter Harry?" Gadget teased. "You don't like my PJ's? I can always take them off if you'd prefer."

"Uhh...," was Harry's only response.

Gadget smiled and slipped into bed, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm only teasing Harry," she assured him. Noticing he was still a bit tense she said, "Relax. We're just going to sleep, neither of us is ready to go any further yet."

Harry smiled, but remained tense. "I know. I'm just not used to being so close to someone when I sleep. Give some time and I'm sure I'll relax." He leaned over and shared a chaste kiss with her. "Goodnight love."

Gadget smiled as she replied, "Goodnight Harry."

0000000000

As Harry and Gadget were falling asleep in their new home, Albus Dumbledore was convening an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Albus said, beginning the meeting. "I'm afraid that earlier this evening, dementors attacked Number 4 Privet Drive. "He shot a glare an Mundungas Fletcher. "We were not alerted in time due to the fact that our guard abandoned his post to make a back-alley deal."

Fletcher flinched under, not only the headmaster's glare, but the glare of several other Order members, especially those of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and both Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"All three of the Dursleys were kissed," Dumbledore continued. "Fortunately, Harry was not home at the time. Moody is watching the house, waiting for him to return so that we may bring him here."

"He won't be returning," Moody said, entering the kitchen. "I just finished examining the house, I was trying to see if I could find anything indicating where Potter went. His room was cleared out, no trunk, no owl, nothing," the grizzled former auror explained. "Wherever the lad went, he wasn't planing on returning for some time."

"That is troubling," Albus mused aloud. Turning his attention back to the gathered Order he said, "We must find Harry. Severus, do you know if Voldemort ordered the dementors to Surrey?"

Severus Snape shook his head. "If he has, I do not know of it."

Albus sighed. "The only good thing that has come from this is that, after being informed, Madame Bones has started an official inquiry at the Ministry, into finding out why two dementors were so far from Azkaban. But I fear, even if she finds some connection to Voldemort, Fudge will simply sweep it under the rug. Unfortunately, the Ministry is also aware of Harry's disappearance, which means that it is likely that Voldemort, if he doesn't already, will know Harry is missing very soon."

"Then what are we waiting for," Sirius demanded. "We should be out looking for him."

"And how exactly were you planing on searching for him Black?" Snape sneered. "I'm sure you're aware that the Deatheaters know your animagus form."

"It's better than sitting here," Sirius growled.

"ENOUGH!" Albus commanded, before Snape could make another retort. Casting glances at both men, he continued to speak. "Sirius is right, we do need to search for Harry. Arthur, if you would, take Remus with you and wait at the Burrow, as he is unaware that you and your family have moved here, he may make his way there."

"Of course," Arthur said, sharing a look with Remus, who nodded his head in agreement, before the two left.

"Alastor, take Nymphadora and check Diagon Alley, specifically the Leaky Cauldron."

Moody nodded, as Tonks hair turned red, though she refrained from reprimanding Dumbledore for use of her name as she followed her former mentor out.

"I ask that the rest of you keep your eyes open for any sign of Mr. Potter," Albus told the rest of the Order. "Molly, perhaps you should speak to the children, Harry may have, or possibly will, write them with information on his whereabouts."

"Of course," Molly agreed. "I can speak to them after the meeting, unless you'd rather I go speak to them now?"

"This meeting is over," Albus told the group. "So feel free to go speak to them now," Albus told the matronly woman.

As the Order filtered out of his house, Sirius Black remained seated at the dining room table, his hand running worriedly over his chin. "You better be alright Harry," he mumbled to himself. "Merlin you better be alright." As he stood up, he didn't bother to wipe away the tear of worry that was falling down his cheek.

0000000000

Gadget awoke first.

It took a few moments for her mind to follow her body, but when it did, she smiled. Harry was spooned up behind her. One arm rested under her head, as his warm breath caressed her neck. His other arm was wrapped around her stomach, just under breast. Her tail rested between his legs, which were intertwined with hers, and curled together with his own.

Sighing in content, Gadget gently snuggled back into Harry. She smiled when Harry's arm tightened around her.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed and let the sound of Harry's heartbeat sooth her. She didn't fall back asleep, but she didn't want to get up and break the moment she was having either.

About twenty minutes later, she felt Harry's breathing change.

Moments later, Harry mumbled, "Good morning," into Gadget's hair.

Gadget grinned. "Morning Harry. Ready to get to work?"

Harry groaned, and gently laid a kiss on her neck, sending shivers down Gadget's spine. "What if I don't want to get up? I'm incredibly comfortable right now."

"As much as I would love to just lay in bed with you all day," the blond haired mouse informed him, "we have to finish getting our home set up so we can enjoy it." She was silent for a moment. "I'm glad you're comfortable waking up holding me. I enjoy it," she admitted.

"So do I," Harry reassured her.

Smiling, Gadget removed herself from Harry's arms and sat up on the bed. Stretching out her arms, she said, "Come on, the sooner we're done, the sooner we can enjoy our home."

0000000000

When Harry and Gadget sat down for dinner, there was still a lot of work to be done, but the tree was finally beginning to look like a home.

All of the bathrooms, as well as the kitchen and dining room had been set up, as had Hedwig's floor. And, after a brief trip to the nearest muggle city in the plane, which Gadget had newly dubbed as the Ranger, to do some salvage from the local junkyard, Gadget had begun construction on a generator to provide electricity to their various appliances. Harry had finished the patio/landing pad, as well as, briefly turning human, cast fireproofing, anti-rot, and vitality charms on the tree. As well as charging the various runes Gadget had carved, for various reasons.

There was still a lot of work to do, but most of the major jobs were done.

Gadget, being relatively hopeless in the kitchen, sat at the table as Harry served dinner, macaroni and cheese, with garlic bread-sticks.

"I think we should name our home," Harry said, as he seated himself. "I know my best friend's family call their home the Burrow."

Gadget smiled, before taking a bite of her macaroni. She moaned in pleasure as she ate. "This is amazing, how do you do it?"

Harry smiled, pleased that Gadget enjoyed the food. He shrugged, "I just add more than one type of cheese."

"However you do it, keep doing it," Gadget said. She smiled ruefully. "Sorry about not answering your question, but this is delicious. Did you have anything in mind for a name?"

"Not really," Harry admitted, as he took a bite of his own food. "Plus, I kinda figured that I named you, so you should name our home."

Gadget smiled. "Thank you Harry. I appreciate the gesture. I'll tell you when I come up with something."

The rest of the meal passed in pleasant conversation.

0000000000

After dinner, Harry went to the top floor to check on Hedwig. He was surprised to see a letter setting off to the side.

He turned and smiled at his oldest friend, "Looks like you've kept yourself busy. Do you like our new home?"

Hedwig bobbed her head once, before nuzzling him gently with her beak.

Harry smiled and patted her. "I'm glad you like it, it's much roomier than that old cage I had to keep you in at the Dursleys." He turned to the letter and pulled his wand. "I suppose I better take care of this though."

Hedwig hooted her agreement as Harry pointed his wand at the letter.

"_Reducio,_" he said softly.

The letter slowly shrank, until Harry turned his wand away, breaking the spell. Picking up the letter, he opened it, and began to read as he left Hedwig to her devices.

_Harry,_

_Where are you? Your relatives were attacked by dementors, and we're worried about you. All of the Dursleys were kissed. Just tell us where you are, and someone will come get you, and bring you to safety. Please Harry, I need to know you're safe._

_Sirius_

Harry had stopped moving down the stairs as he read. The Dursleys had been kissed. Sure he didn't like them, but he wouldn't wish the kiss on anyone, except maybe Pettigrew and Voldemort.

Sitting down on the stairs, he sat silently, absorbing the information.

He was still sitting there when Gadget came to find him twenty minutes later.

0000000000

**Please Review, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and the insight into Harry and Gadget's lives. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry?" Gadget asked as she came across him sitting on the steps. "Is everything alright?"

Harry opened his mouth once, then closed it, before handing Gadget the letter.

The female mouse took the letter and read the short five sentences. "Golly," she muttered somberly. Sitting down on the steps next to Harry, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, I never liked the Dursleys, and they never liked me, but they were still my family. Sure, they didn't treat me great, but aside from Dudley, they never physically harmed me. And I wouldn't wish the dementors on anyone. They're utterly loathsome, but..." He sighed. "I don't know how I feel. I'm relieved, that I'll never have to see them again. Upset, that they never showed me any signs of affection and that I'll never have a chance to ask why. Guilty that I wasn't there to defend them, when I know I could have. Angry, that dementors could even find the place I lived at. And grateful, that you and I weren't there."

Gadget rubbed his back soothingly. "Come on. Let's go to bed. A good night's sleep may help you deal with everything."

"I should really write a letter to Sirius first, tell him I'm safe," Harry protested weakly. He moved to stand and go towards his new office, when Gadget wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him.

"You can do that in the morning," she pointed out. "Sleep will help."

Fifteen minutes later, as Harry lay behind Gadget in their bed, his arm curled around her waist, holding her to him, he said, "Thank you, for being there for me."

Gadget smiled. "I always will be." Turning over so that she could face Harry, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend. "Goodnight Gadget."

0000000000

The next morning, Harry awoke to a burning smell.

At first he thought that the tree was on fire, then he realized the bed was empty. Sighing, he stood up and left the room. Following the black smoke, he found himself in the kitchen, where an obviously flustered Gadget was trying to cook breakfast.

She was in the process of using a fire extinguisher on the stove.

"Didn't I ban you from the kitchen?" he asked amused, a small smile on his face, causing his girlfriend to jump and turn to face him.

Gadget gave him a sheepish smile. "I was trying to make you breakfast," she admitted. "I thought that after last night, you would appreciate not having to cook."

He walked over and pulled Gadget close to him, kissing her quickly. "While I appreciate the thought, perhaps you should stick to toast and cereal."

Gadget grimaced. "I need to do some work on the toaster." She pointed over to the aforementioned device. It was currently in pieces. "I couldn't get it to stop toasting," she explained as Harry looked at it with wide eyes.

"Out of curiosity, what were you trying to make?" he asked, as Gadget turned back to the stove.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast," she answered, examining the mass of black in the pan. "I think I just made coal."

Harry sighed. "Go sit down, before you ruin all our food," he said, a teasing tone in his voice.

Gadget stuck her tongue out at him as he took the pan from her. Laughing lightly, Harry set about making an edible breakfast.

00000000000000000000000

After eating breakfast, and getting dressed, Harry retreated to his office.

Sitting at his desk, he tried to think of what to write. After a few minutes of thought, he began to write.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thank you for telling me about the Dursleys. I'm not sure how I feel about them being kissed, but thank you for telling me._

_I don't know what to tell you besides the fact that I'm safe. Currently, I'm living with my girlfriend. We're in a safe location, but with Voldemort's return and the Ministry dragging my name through the mud we want to keep our location secret. _

_I don't know if you know, being on the run and all, but the Prophet has been calling me a delusional, attention-seeking, liar. This statement is apparently supported by the Ministry. I had to find out when I visited Diagon Alley, and I wonder why Ron or Hermione didn't tell me. I know Hermione subscribes to the Prophet, and Mr. Weasley works in the Ministry, so I'm sure Ron would have heard something._

_Their letters have been almost as short as your own. They aren't on the run with you are they? I'm joking, but I can't help but wonder why they haven't written me much, and when they do they tell me almost nothing. I know your letters aren't much better, but there can't be much to tell me besides, 'Still on the run, had a close call, I'm safe, stay safe, take care, etc.'_

_I got off track, but I am safe. Hopefully I can introduce you to my girlfriend soon. I'm sure you'll be surprised, but I think you'll like her. She's quite smart, if a little absent-minded at times (she gets so focused on what she's working on that she forgets and ignores whats going on around her)._

_Anyway, stay safe. As much as I hate getting a subscription, I don't want to read about you being caught in the Prophet._

_Say hi to Buckbeak for me._

_Harry._

Satisfied with his letter, he enclosed it in an envelope. Writing Sirius name on the envelope, he then carried it up to Hedwig's room.

Once there, he pulled out his wand and enlarged it, before turning to his owl. "Take this to Sirius," he said, smiling as he ran his hand over her feathers.

The owl lightly bumped her head against him, before picking up the letter and flying away.

The wizard-mouse enjoyed the view from so high in the tree before sighing and walking down to the garage/workshop.

000000000000000000000000

Gadget looked up from her work as Harry entered. Normally, she doubted she would have noticed him until he said something, but she had been worried about him. She knew how the Dursleys had treated him, she had witnessed it herself. But she also understood that, as horrible as they were, they had been Harry's only remaining family.

She knew he was conflicted about how to feel, not only because of their discussion last night, but because of how well she had come to know him in the time they had known each other.

Setting down her tools, she wiped some grease off of her hands with a rag as she approached him. "Did you finish your letter?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I wish I could talk to him, but I don't want him to risk being caught just to talk."

Gadget sighed, before she smiled. "You know, we've got the majority of the Hollow set up."

"The Hollow?" he asked, smiling a little.

"You did say I could name our home," she pointed out.

He nodded, "True."

"As I was saying," she continued, "since we've got most of the work done, why don't we take a lazy day?"

"A lazy day?"

"You know, relax." She put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. "We can lay on the couch, watch some movies. Maybe spend some time swimming or in the hot tub."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Gadget before pressing his forehead against her's and smiled. "I'd like that."

000000000000000000000000

Sirius leaned back in his chair, contemplating Harry's letter.

The escaped prisoner was feeling several emotions as he tried to decide what to do now.

He was happy that Harry was safe and happy that despite everything going on, his godson had found some normalcy by getting a girlfriend. He was concerned, about the fact Harry and said girlfriend were living together, whether she was just using him, and the possibility of her working for Voldemort (slim as that was, he still worried about it). And lastly, Sirius was guilty.

Harry still believed him to be on the run. And while he was, as long as he remained in Grimmauld Place he was safe. And the ancestral Black home, as gloomy and miserable as it was, was more comfortable than a cave. He was also involved in the Order of the Phoenix, not heavily, his status as an supposed murderer prevented that, but he was at every meeting. He also knew why Ron and Hermione hadn't written Harry much. And even though he disagreed with Dumbledore's orders, he hadn't mentioned anything to Harry.

He looked over at the owl that had delivered the letter.

Hedwig had perched on the back of the chair across from him and was staring at him with her golden eyes. If Sirius didn't know any better, he'd say she was glaring at him, in fact he still considered the possibility. Harry's owl was incredibly smart for an owl.

Sirius felt a small smile cross his face as he realized that the women close to his godson were all intelligent. Hermione was top of her year at Hogwarts, apparently his new girlfriend was intelligent, Lily had been brilliant herself, and even his owl, a female, was smart.

Chuckling, he set the letter aside, and looked at owl.

"What should I do Hedwig?" he asked.

As the owl barked a reply, Sirius wished he could understand her.

00000000000000000000000000

Gadget sighed in contentment as she leaned back against Harry.

They had spent the morning watching TV, before spending the afternoon in the pool. She was also pleased with Harry's reaction when he saw her in her bikini. Sure, he had seen it before when he had purchased and shrunk it down after she had picked it out. But seeing it on her body had stunned him speechless.

To Gadget, who had trouble, at times, believing she was beautiful, especially with permanent grease stains under her nails, it helped reassure her.

Truthfully, she almost hadn't worn it, as it covered little. It was a deep red string bikini. The top exposed her generous bust, while the the v-string bottoms also left a lot exposed.

But Harry's speechless appreciation had been worth it.

She found the view, provided to her while he wore his swim trunks, of his muscular body, built more for speed than strength, but hardened from hard work, sexy as hell.

Now they were relaxing in the hot tub. And sitting in Harry's lap, she could feel his appreciation for her clothing choice.

It had taken her a little time to get him used to it, but she was sure her teasing had helped show him that she didn't mind the attention. While she wasn't planning on progressing their relationship further tonight, she did want Harry to be comfortable with her body.

She slowly grinded her ass into his lap, acting like she was simply trying to get comfortable, and inwardly smiled at Harry's indrawn breath.

She wanted him comfortable, not unappreciative after all.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable on the seat?" Harry asked.

She turned her head and pouted at him. "You don't me in your lap Harry?" she asked innocently.

"I didn't say that," he said, and she could see the blush rising to his face.

"I thought not," she said, smiling. "Now just relax and enjoy the music."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you're teasing me?"

"Because I am," she admitted. "I want us to be comfortable with each other," she added softly.

Harry sighed. "I'm already comfortable with you Gadget," he said.

Gadget turned in Harry's lap, so that she now straddled him, to look at him. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Gadget leaned in and kissed Harry softly. Slowly, their kiss grew more passionate, until they pulled away for air. Harry's lips moved down to her throat, and she moaned as she felt her arousal growing.

"Harry," she moaned. Pulling back, she looked at him through her eyelashes. Reaching behind her, she untied her top and let it fall away.

Sometimes, plans changed.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

If Harry thought Gadget was sexy in her swimsuit, it had nothing on her topless.

The blond mouse-girl's breast were well endowed, but not too large, with pale pink tips. And her stomach and arms were well toned and muscular from her work.

But looking at her, Harry knew that her sapphire blue eyes, filled with love and lust were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

With a smirk, she drew him close for another heated kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**Sorry for the long wait. I know Gadget doesn't really seem like Gadget at the end, but remember that this is a Gadget who's in love and aroused. Something we never saw in the show, that I remember anyway. And for those of you that think their relationship is progressing to fast, they've been, if not together, with each other for over a month. And Harry is fifteen, and both are hormonal.**

**You do the math.**

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the stories I have up for adoption, under the title _Please Adopt Me!._**


End file.
